He's my Saviour
by KrystalKayne
Summary: The Dynasty is fighting, argueing. They're always interupted at the weirdest times by Vince, he knows that the their weakened by it so to further seperate them, Nat is seperated in a match when she's attacked, who will be her saviour?


"C'mon guys, he's not that bad really, he's actually really nice when you get to know 'im"

_Natalya murmured, twirling a lock of hair around her finger as she wandered backwards down the RAW hallway, chewing on her lip lightly. Ugh.. Since when did she need to get approval of who her friends were? Rolling her eyes at the thought, she straightened out her half jacket until it felt more comfortable and sat properly on her shoulders. God, that thing was such a pain in the ass. _

"Still Nat, I don't want you hanging around him, he's bad news... Like I've said before, he's not worth the effort."

_David exclaimed, glancing behind himself for a moment to make sure they had no followers, like the camera crew. They always seemed to be around when the three of them started to argue. It was annoying._

"Oh, shut up David! Do you really think I give a shit about what you think!"

_The blonde muttered bitterly, her lip curling upwards slightly as she turned on her heels. She was not in the mood for arguing right now, but for some reason, she gathered it would be inevitable. Her cousin wasn't one to let things so easily – sadly._

"Fine Nat, don't come cryin' to us though if he hurts you in anyway, be warned"

_The superstar murmured with a slight nod of his head, pressing his lips together to emphasis his point. Screaming somewhat, she snapped back around, narrowing her eyes on the younger family member in a deadly fashion. Boy, if looks could kill._

"For fucks sake David, nothings goin' on between us, it's called being friends, have you not heard of the word?"

_Natalya snapped bitterly, her jaw clenching tightly before she brushed past David, storming off in the opposite direction from the curtain, she wasn't exactly in the mood for being 'ringside eye candy' tonight, she never was but sadly, it was her job. Ugh..._

"Oi! Nat! You get back here right now!"

_David yelled after her, watching her carefully before breaking into a slow jog after the diva, catching up to her easily as Tyson followed closely behind. All three of them somewhat next to one another as they were suddenly, somewhat confronted by Vince, he always seemed to have the weirdest timing nowadays._

"Ahh... The Hart Dynasty... Just the people I've been looking for"

_Vince exclaimed, his voice overly, arrogant and cocky – as per usual really. Rolling her dark green eyes at the Chairman, she went to shove past him, but quickly decided against it, he could pretty much fire her right then and there if she pissed him off enough. _

"Hey Vince... What can we do you for?"

_The Canadian questioned with a small smile, trying to hide the fact all she really wanted to do at that very moment was turn around and hit David square in the jaw. Refraining from that too._

"Well, I was thinking maybe you, Natalya should have a match tonight instead of the Dynasty, you've always wanted more ring time, so I'mma let you have some for a change"

_Vince stated with a small smile, rocking back on his heels slowly before tapping the sole lightly against the concrete floors. Tilting her head slightly, a small smirk formed on the Canadian's lips, trailing her tongue slowly over her lower lip as she folded her arms firmly across her chest._

"I'm always up for a challenge, hit me with ya' best shot"

_Natalya exclaimed as she threw her hip to the side, allowing her head to fall back in a cocky, rather confident fashion. With that, she glanced back over her shoulder at the fellow Dynasty members, a nasty smirk forming on her lips. This was gonna be easy, there were minimal diva's on RAW, and she'd beaten all of them at some point in her career, so it was inevitable she'd be able to do it again._

"Well, I was thinking something like, picking some random name outta a hat, so it'll be just as much of a surprise to your opponent, as it'll be for you"

_Vince stated, a rather husky tone etching its way into his words as his dark eyes carefully scanned the Neidhart, clearly not to figure out her reaction through her body language. Shaking his head, the Chairman snapped himself out of his trance-like vision as he locked his eyes on Natalya's._

"Sure, I'm in"

_Natalya purred lowly, turning around and hugging the other Dynasty members briefly as Vince and herself began to walk towards the curtain side by side. A large smirk fixed on the pairs lips – each one for an obviously different reason._

"I'll explain all the rules and such once we get out there, okay?"

_He stated, raising his eyebrow slightly as he held open the curtain, walking through first. Strutting his usual, cocky, arrogant strut, Vince made his way towards the ring, climbing the stairs and grabbing one of the mic's that had been premeditatedly placed there before he stepped between the ropes._

"Before I do anything, I'd like to introduce to the ring, Natalya Neidhart from the Hart Dynasty!"

_Vince exclaimed, pulling the mic away from his lips before an evil laugh passed them. God, this was going to be epic, he could see it now, considering he knew exactly who the female would be up against, he'd planned it all to the finest detail. With that being said, the Canadian's music blared through the arena as she walked through the curtain and down the ramp, striking an old pose from her earlier days. _

"Yeah Baby!"

_She screamed loudly before she strutted down the ramp, jumping onto the ring apron and sliding under the rope, not even bothering to go to the turnbuckle like she usually would in a singles match, it wasn't only that she couldn't be bothered, she didn't wanna unfocus herself – so it was best to stay off._

"Now, Natalya you will be choosing a card from the ones I have in my pocket here; and it'll be a No-Disqualification Match, and the winner will be able to have the choice of who their opponent will be next week"

_Vince murmured clearly, hopping the Canadian was following. Natalya's head lowered slightly, her lips parting slightly as she processed the Chairman's words. She was pretty sure that she understood it, well, the gist of it anyways._

"I got it!"

_She exclaimed with a bright smile, pulling her half jacket from her shoulders and wandering over to the commentary-side of the ring, handing it to one of the ring staff, winking playfully at them – just to be a tease, like always. Somewhat skipping back over to Vince, who now had a bunch of cards spread out in his hand, the blonde carefully scanned them, lightly tapping her lower lip with her forefinger before hesitantly extending her hand to choose. Snatching it almost from his hand, the diva held it to her chest, exhaling deeply as she allowed her dark green eyes to fall closed for a moment._

"Oh, before you read it, I'd like to add something to your stipulations... The Hart Dynasty will not be allowed to come to ring-side, or interfere in any way or they'll be fired on the spot, where-as your opponent will be able to have whoever they like with them"

_Vince exclaimed, a low evil chuckle passing his lips as he lightly patted the Canadian's shoulder – he'd got her, he'd finally got her. If he couldn't get to Bret, he'd use the closest thing he could to aggravate him, Natalya, was the easiest way to do it. Her jaw dropped slightly, her eyes filling with a small fear; that fear visible in her features as she scanned the Chairman. Ugh! The bastard! She knew there was gonna be some kinda catch to this; she was just too dumb to think of it at the offer of having a match. With that, she exhaled softly, pulling the card from her chest as she read the name, her eyes widening immensely._

"Jey Uso? Seriously! And inter-gender match?"

_The blonde exclaimed, a little too loudly considering even the mic picked up her words. At that very moment, the Uso's music began to echo throughout the arena, all three of them walking to the ring. Oh boy. This, this was suicide. She didn't even have to imagine that the other two would get involved, it was inevitable. _

"Good luck, Miss Neidhart"

_Vince sniggered evilly, an equally as evil glint forming in his dark eyes as he exited the ring, leaving the Canadian there by herself for the time being. Natalya simply rolled her eyes as he left, pretty much everyone in the crowd, backstage, watching at home, they all knew she was screwed. Huffing out softly, she trailed her fingertips back through her hair slowly as she wandered to the far end of the ring, in fact, she wanted to stay as far away from the Uso's as possible before the bell rang. If it wasn't already obvious, she was scared to death of this. Jey was at least twice her size. Exhaling deeply, her dark emerald eyes scanned the arena briefly before quickly snapping over to Jey as he got into the ring, the bell ringing almost instantly._

"Oh boy.."

_She murmured lowly as the pair began to circle, she wasn't sure if it was hesitance, or a maliceful look that was appearing on the Uso's face. Taking a moment, she confidently strode towards him, a small smirk forming on her lips as she trailed her thumb lightly under her lower lip – she had to hide her fear somehow. With that, she drew her hand back, sending it straight across the superstars face. _

"Yeah Baby!"

_The Canadian mumbled bitterly as she began to send her foot into the superstars midsection numerous times. This match, this arrangement, it was gonna be interesting considering the stipulations. Halting from her attack, the blonde trailed her fingertips back through her hair slowly, taking in a deep breath, she took a few steps backwards, chewing on her lip lightly as she began to somewhat plan how she would do this. She was planning to whip herself into the ropes, so she turned, going to run, only to be confronted by Tamina. Ugh. A low growl passed her lips._

"Goin' somewhere?"

_Tamina sniggered lowly, her head tilting to the side as a lopsided smirk formed on her lips, grabbing a fist full of the blonde and pink hair, pulling back on it before she sent Natalya face-first into the mat. Okay.. That wasn't exactly the blonde's plan for the rest of her attack. Taking a moment, she pushed herself up off the mat, her hand lightly holding her jaw as she turned on her back. Another bad idea as her midsection was pounded against by the Samoan's foot. She wasn't prepared for this, but she should've expected it. Screaming out, she grabbed a hold of Snuka's legs, pulling them out from under her before rolling on top and hitting her multiple times in the face._

"You will... Never be... As good... As I... Am!"

_The Canadian screamed, taking a deep breath as she halted her attack, only briefly though – as she went to hit her again, she felt her arm pulled behind her back, causing her to wince it pain. It was from that moment on that she knew she was pretty much screwed. Fighting back as much as she could, she found herself the victim of a 3 on 1 attack. 3 feet coming down on her stomach, her limbs being contorted in numerous directions by numerous people, her face being smashed into the mat, her hair being pulled, submission hold being put in place. Everything... A low groan passed her lips as the attacking stopped. That could mean one of two things, they were leaving, or she was being circled. All of a sudden, her eyes widened as she saw one of the boys midair, landing directly across her, her groan loudening immensely as she clutched her stomach, a single tear trailing down her cheek. It was only seconds later as she felt her arms and legs being outstretched, the second Uso doing the same – that one was even more painful than before. Unable to even reduce the pain my curling into a ball, both of the boys had a firm grip on her arms and legs. That could only mean one thing, Tamina was on the ropes. Even though she was squirming within their grip, she couldn't manage to free herself, and literally seconds later, she'd gone through her third frog splash. That had to be the most painful thing she'd ever experienced. Once her arms and legs were released, she instantly rolled onto her side, her arms clutching her stomach as she began to sob quietly._

"You wanna say that again, Neidhart?"

_Tamina sniggered as she began to send her foot into the divas back, gasping heavily at the sight of someone running down the ramp. Catching a glimpse of the trio disappearing into the crowd, she could only guess that Tyson and David had risked their contracts to come help her. She knew they weren't heartless, they would do anything for her, and she'd do the same for them. _

"Natalya.. Are you okay?"

_The blonde's eyes widened, that was neither Tyson's, nor David's voice. They'd let her down – more than they could ever imagine. Huffing out softly, the sobs continued as she was pulled into someone's lap, their arms covered in tattoos. Blinking cluelessly for a moment, she finally brought herself to move her gaze to the persons face._

"Ra... Randy?"

_She murmured as the back of his hand trailed slowly down her cheek. Her lips parted slightly as she tried to get in a decent breath, which she seemed unable to do considering how painful it was to actually breathe. Coughing somewhat, she turned herself a little so she was facing Randy as he pulled her closer to him, his hand lightly resting on her stomach._

"Thank you"

_Natalya stated breathlessly, exhaling softly as she wrapped an arm loosely around the superstar in a weak hug. It was the best she could muster up at that point in time. _

"You're welcome"

_The Viper's husky voice mumbled back, helping her up into the sitting position carefully before sitting down beside her, allowing her small frame to slump against his much larger, muscular one. His arms wrapped loosely around her, so he didn't cause her any more pain than what she was already going through, resting his cheek softly against her hair, pressing his lips against it softly. _

"...I'm always here for you, I hope you know that"

_He added, letting go of her before he got to his feet, helping her over to the ropes slowly before he stepped out onto the ring apron and jumping down to the ground, bending his legs to absorb the shock of it. Clearing his throat, he lent forwards, cradling Natalya within his arms and lifting her out of the ring, holding her close to his body as he carried her away from ring side. Taking a moment to register this, the Canadian slowly and extremely cautiously wrapped her arms around his neck, her head resting against his chest, with her eyes closed. _

"Now I do, but what... what do you mean by it?"

_She questioned, her voice merely a whisper still as she coughed, causing her to wince slightly with the pain that came with it. She wasn't entirely sure if she actually want to hear the answer to this, but it was her fault for asking._

"It means, I want to be with you..."

_Randy murmured lowly, pausing at the top of the ramp, staring deeply into the Canadian's dark emerald eyes, a small, lopsided smile forming on his lips as he lent down. She was shocked in all honesty, her jaw had dropped slightly, her eyes shifting between his eyes and lips before hers connected with his, her eyes falling closed as the pair engaged in a passionate kiss._

"Wow..."

_A childish grin formed on her lips as they tore away from Randy's, a quiet laugh passing her lips which only caused her to scrunch her face up in pain, the smile still fixed firmly on her lips._

"Ow..."

_She murmured, pushing her lower lip outwards into a light pout, her dark green eyes staring deeply into Randy's light blue orbs._

"You're such a dork"

_The Missouri-Native whispered huskily towards the diva, reattaching their lips as he carried her backstage. He was sure he was doing the right thing, only time would tell – yes?_


End file.
